Tears
by Electric Moonlight
Summary: Kagome is now a hanyou... how will she deal with this new factor in her life? XD Whee! My second fanfic! ReadReview
1. Default Chapter

((A/N: Ok people. You know just as much as I do that I DON'T own InuYasha (^_^ just his heart hehe.) nor do I own any other anime character. *sigh* I wish I DID though. -.- I just own this thinggy that I wrote. I'm just a simple fangirl who likes to write stories. This is my second fanfic (My first is/was ~Pains of the Heart~) so I hope you enjoy this one too! Read/Review! ^_^))  
  
~Tears~  
  
-intro-  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" InuYasha cried out as tears dripped from his face. He quickly dropped to his knees, onto the cold rocky battle ground, kneeling over a scarcely breathing Kagome. Her eyes were empty, and she was holding onto her life by a tread. A huge hole lay in the center of her chest where blood was pouring from a freshly made wound. "Inu-InuYasha," Kagome said taking a tight hold of his kimono. He grabbed her hand and clutched it tenderly, bringing it up to his face. "Kagome. Don't die. Don't die on me now. Oh please don't leave me!" She felt the tears run hot down onto her hand. Finding some strength left remaining in her, she managed to reply, "You're.you're.crying?" she gasped, "..why?"  
  
"Because I.." he closed his eyes, finding the words unbearably hard to find. Yet he knew he must tell her before she- he didn't want to think about that. All of his thought was pinned directly upon her ghostly pale face.  
  
"..I lo-" Sesshomaru interrupted his sentence by sending his whip across InuYasha's back. He cried out in pain, letting go of Kagome's hand as fresh blood oozed from the open gash. "Arrrrgh. Argggghhhhh!" His full demon brother smirked, satisfied with his handiwork, then landed a few steps away.  
  
"Oh please, little brother- spare me the sad, sorrowed good-byes so that we may continue our fight and I can finally claim Tetsusaiga as my own. Besides," he said glaring with his cold eyes, "you'll be joining her soon enough. Once I have the sword, you. Will. Die!"  
  
Kagome squeezed his kimono once more. "Inu-" she whimpered sacredly. It snapped him back into reality, and his expression changed from pain to fear. "InuYaSH-aaaaaaa." She closed her eyes as the last remains of air escaped her mouth to finish his name. Her body went limp and fell to the ground  
  
"No. NNNNNoooooooo!!!" InuYasha said forgetting his own injuries and picking up Kagome's head. She didn't move. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed out to the world, letting everyone know all of his sorrow, grief, and heartache. He bent down and held her head against his. He cried into her dirty, blood stained hair. "Why.why did it-it have to come.to this?" he thought back to the previous day, when his world had not been so dark.  
  
(end of intro)  
  
((A/N: So, whatcha think so far? I know it was short, but I'm having a hard time coming up with the storyline. ^_^;; hehe. Please be patient. Next chap. Up soon! Promise! Later!)) 


	2. Memory of a Better Yesterday: Sesshomaru...

((A/N: Ok, *yawn* I've been working on this chapter for about three hours now. -.- I'm TIRED! Lol. But, I hope you enjoy the newest part of my story. In this chapter, Kagome tells InuYasha some startling news about his brother, Sesshomaru. I especially want to thank all of the many wonderful people who have sent me all the nice reviews. *smiles* You guys ROCK! Give yourself a bow! Anyway, enjoy!))  
  
~Chapter two~ -Memory of a Better Yesterday: Sesshomaru and the Silver Hairs-  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome said parking her bike with her usual smile. She went towards the tree where he was resting on one of the lower branches. A cool breeze was blowing that day, making his dawn silver hair sway slightly in the wind. It created a veil over his angry face. "C'mon. You can't just keep sulking here all day. It's bad for your health." She stopped to look up at him, and a giggle nearly passed her lips. "Heh. So what if Shippou beat you at cards three times in a row? You were the one that declared you wouldn't lose to a six year-old and took him on, remember? Besides, we still have more jewel shards to find."  
  
"That's just the point!" he snickered, altering his position in the tree, "he's just a kid and he still won! Feh. Tell the little brat he can play aaaaaallllllllllll to himself next time until his head pops off.for all I care! I'm not moving," he 'hmphed' and said nothing further.  
  
~Maybe bringing that deck with me in my pack wasn't such a good idea after all~ she thought to herself as she sat down on a lower limb.  
  
"InuYasha, stop being stubborn! You know I hate it when you act so difficult. Come down right now. Don't make me say it!" He crossed his arms, not willing to budge. "Say what? You got some kind of 'secret method' that'll make me do whatever you want or something? Pah." He closed his eyes, then a half second later realized-  
  
~OH CRAP!~  
  
"Wait! No!" Kagome crossed her own arms this time. "SIT-boy"  
  
~Too late~ he thought, crashing down to the ground in front of her.  
  
*POW* "Arrrgghh. Whadiga do that for?!" InuYasha slowly sat up. "You wouldn't come down, that's why! But now that you ARE here, I'm not sure if I even want to tell you the important news I brought along with me." She turned her head. "News?" he turning his head away also, "what news?" "The news about your brother!"  
  
The words 'your brother' echoed in his perfect, sensitive ears. It angered him beyond anything. ".Sesshomaru..." he muttered with the up most despise. He glared at the ground in his hate. "YES- Sesshomaru." Kagome reached to the side for her large pack that she had brought along. She fumbled with the many zippers and pouches, looking for a particular something. She didn't smile when she found what she was looking for, then turned to InuYasha. A very small lock of white stranded together in a blue ribbon shimmered in the sun. It caught InuYasha's attention fast enough.  
  
"These small strands of hair were found in a village close by." She held them out for him to smell. He sniffed the hairs over several times and growled deep, deep in his throat, "That's Sesshomaru alright.make no mistake about that."  
  
Her eyes looked saddened as she began to explain. She tucked the strands into her pocket, "Kaede and several of the other villagers were informed of a massacre that happened only two nights ago. They helped to burry a once peaceful neighboring town. There was only one soul survivor, InuYasha." Kagome inhaled deeply, "but even he didn't last very long after because of the great loss of blood. Apparently, from what Kaede was able to gather from the young man before he passed away, a powerful evil spirit suddenly appeared from the sky. It demanded that they hand over their shard of the Shikkon Jewel that they were protecting, and bring the hanyou named 'InuYasha' foward."  
  
"InuYasha?" he asked, turning his head to look at her once more. Kagome nodded. "He must've thought that the village was Kaede's." She continued with her story.  
  
"When the lord of the village refused to comply with this order (especially when he told that he had no idea as to who you were), the demon began to slaughter all at will. The village's warriors were called as soon as the lord's body had been ripped ..however, they didn't manage to last very long themselves. One was so bold as to aim for the demon's head directly, but, he only succeeded in cutting off a few pieces of its hair. His head had been sliced clean off his shoulders before his blow was ever made." She shook slightly from fright.  
  
"When he had killed all of the villagers (save for the boy) and had gotten the piece of the jewel, he took the boy by the throat. Once he had learned that you truly weren't there, he turned the bloody-stained child loose. 'Listen to me closely. Go to the next village. Find an old female that goes by the name Kaede, and deliver this message so that she may give it to the one I am looking for."  
  
"What.what was the message?" InuYasha said with raging nerves. Kagome turned her head and paused. She did not speak for a few moments, too mesmerized by the message herself. ".I'm coming for you, InuYasha."  
  
He stood up. He tightened his fists so much that Kagome feared he might pierce his hand with his claws. ".InuYasha- you ok?" He didn't speak, just glared into the dirt. She got up and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, not meaning to ruin his already downward day. "That.B@$t@rd.." he said at length.  
  
She moved ever so closer, as a mouse would approach a trap, then turned the small hand gesture into a tight embrace. She hugged him gently and rested her head upon his back. It made him jump (a little shocked), but he let her continue. Slowly, he placed his hand on hers. The two stood for some while, each thinking deeply in their own thoughts.  
  
"You know." she said finally breaking the silence, "no matter what happens, I'll always be hear for you InuYasha." She smiled,..as did he.  
  
  
  
((A/N: ^_^ heh. So, do you like it? Hmmm. New piece to the big puzzle! What happens next? Will InuYasha and Sesshomaru meet and fight?.....perhaps..hehehe ^_^ you'll have to read more to find out! As for now, I'm signing off to get some much needed rest. Ja matta ne! (Cya later in Japanese. Heh. I'm just learning some!)  
  
WAIT! Where do you think you're going without pushing that review button? And after all of that hard work I just did?!?! WAHHH!!! *cries. Sniffle. Sniffle. Sniffle. Perks up* What's that you say? You're going to reply?! YAY!!! *jumps up and down* Aw, I knew it all along.)) 


	3. The Village: Shippou's Goodbye

((A/N: ^_^ Hiyaz! Welp, I've added the third chapter to my story! Yay!! In this one, Sesshomaru comes and causes many, many sorrows.heh. I'm not going to tell you exactly what else happens, you're just gonna have to read for yourself! Lol. MUAHAHAHA!!!))  
  
~Chapter three~ -The Village: Shippou's Goodbye-  
  
InuYasha jumped to the next rock that lay in the river as Kagome continued to walk with her bike on a parallel path. "You know," he said making another giant leap, deep in thought. It was the first thing that had been spoken among either of them since they had decided to go to Kaede, "there's one thing that still puzzles me."  
  
"Hmm? What's that?" Kagome looked at him with a smile, trying to lighten his spirits. InuYasha couldn't see. He was looking at a fish in the water. He was still angry, and it was going to take a lot to lessen his hatred.  
  
"When you were talking a few moments ago, you never mentioned anything to me about that toad who travels with Sesshomaru,.Jaken, I think is his name.." Kagome stopped and thought about this. She quickly replied, "No, I don't think Kaede ever mentioned anything about him to me. Hmph. Maybe Sesshomaru doesn't need his service any longer, now that he has the power of the shards to satisfy him." He remained silent and continued to leap to the next rock.  
  
A few moments later, InuYasha jerked suddenly to look up. He stopped his movements. His eyes grew wider with each breath he took in, and he began to sniff the wind almost wildly. Kagome paused. Her eyes were filled with concern, "What is it InuYasha?" He sniffed the air about him again and again, ignoring her words. His body grew more tense. "InuYasha?" She looked up and saw the cause of his strange behavior: smoke was rising from the direction of the village. "Oh..my." she placed a hand over her mouth. Her own eyes went wide. InuYasha growled, "Just as I thought," He quickly placed a hand on the Tetsusaiga's sheath, "..the smell of burning flesh.."  
  
With his golden eyes, he looked at her. A silent, understood message was sent between the two. Kagome instantly dropped her bike and picked up her bow and arrows. He knelt down as she climbed upon his back. "We'll come back for the bike later. I promise." When she nodded, he speed off into the direction of the village and the rising smoke.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the old woman who was bleeding from the shoulder down (a great wound he had given her with his whip) in disgust. She breathed in deeply, gasping for air. Kaede shut her eyes tightly so that he could not see her worry and fear. He glared and picked her up with his new arm, one that had been specially made from human skin and bone. She cried out in pain.  
  
"Old hag," he spat coldly. His voice was barely above a whisper, yet the cruelty in it was so severe that it made the devil himself look innocent, ".I will not repeat myself a third time. Now, I ask you again, where is INUYASHA? I know you have been hiding him here in your pathetic, wretched excuse for a town." She struggled to talk. "I.I know not where ye brother is. He left earlier this.morning." Sesshomaru's eyes tightened. "A pitty," he said rearing his other arm, the one containing the ever so sharp and poisonous claws, back and ready to strike, "too bad you do not know. I have no use for you now." Kaede winced, knowing her time was about to be cut short.  
  
Just as the demon was about to end her life, he did not notice the small fox-child that had inched his way behind him. "Hmmm?" Sesshomaru said, glancing back. It was much too late. The small kitsune growled. "FOX FIRE!!!"  
  
Shippou sent his enchanted flame into his eyes. Sesshomaru loosened his grip on Kaede, making her fall onto the floor, and was able to dodge the remainder of the attack easily. Shippou immediately went to the elder's side. "Lady Kaede, are you alright?! Say something!" She managed to sit up, her arm rested on her wound. "Ooohh.." he whimpered fearfully. Kaede grit her teeth. "Never mind me child. I'll be fine. Ye must worry about-uh!" She glanced up to see Sesshomaru coming closer. "Look out!!" the attempt of warning was in vain. Shippou turned around to meet the gaze of his poisonous claws.  
  
"Ughhh-ughhhhhhh." His eyes spread openly, and his face went pale as green gas was injected into his stomach. "Nnnnoooooo!!!" Kaede tried to attack Sesshomaru. He sent her back to the ground in one blow. "Augh." She cried painfully. She did not get back up.  
  
Shippou shook all over. The demon looked at Kaede's body then went back to finish off the young child. He picked him up by the scruff, making Shippou whimper in pain. Blood come out of the four holes in his middle. Sesshomaru reared back his hand like before "Now, for you,.pest.." Shippou's eyes were hazed. All of the sweet memories with InuYasha and Kagome flashed before his eyes. He made a final smile before his whole world went black.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked about her in total disgust. Her stomach turned upside down, and the feeling of nausea swept over her with brutal force. All that lay about the village were the corpses of dead men, women, and even children. Most of the houses were still burning, but many of them had already collapsed. She got off of InuYasha's back.  
  
"Kaedeeeeee?!" she cried out desperately. No answer. "Shippouuuuuu?!?" No answer. Kagome's heart began to pound.  
  
A gentle breeze suddenly blew around the whole town. Dirt, small gardening tools, paper, and other various objects began to blow along with it. Something in particular caught Kagome's eye. A bluish/green ribbon (as if the wind had a mind of its own) was blown to her feet. It belonged to someone she knew, and it was covered with the stains of blood.  
  
"No.." she said dropping to her knees. She picked up the small ribbon in her hand, looked at it deeply, and cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Sesshomaru!!!!!" she slammed a fist hard into the ground. InuYasha had never seen her so angry. She sobbed and fresh tears hit the dirt. "..when I find him,.Sesshomaru will die."  
  
InuYasha felt angered as well. Deeply, angered. He tightened his fist and closed his eyes. "He didn't deserve."  
  
He drew his sword, and yelling, slammed it into the ground..The wind continued to blow.  
  
((A/N: *sniffle sniffle* Ok, ok, ok. ;_; I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, but.*lets it all out, not able to control the tears* Waha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haha!!!! *sniffle. A few minutes pass and she stops crying. A flood has formed in her room.* Awww! Shoot! Well, I'm going to have to go. I know it's a big cliffhanger ppl, but don't worry. Next chapter up soon! Ja matta ne! *goes to get mop and bucket*)) 


	4. Showdown with Sesshomaru

((A/N: HEYAS! ^~ Well, here's chapter four! It's the very best chapter in this story, so I hope you like it! ^^ Cause if not, I'll have to hunt you down and beat you with a stick! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hehe. Read/Review!!  
  
Oh, and one more thing, HOW COULD you people possibly think that I would KILL SHIPPOU?! ;_; That's just mean!! . Lol. Anyway.))  
  
~Chapter four~ -Showdown with Sesshomaru-  
  
Kagome cried harder with her head bowed, as silent tears streamed down her face and fell onto the dirt. InuYasha could smell the salty liquid draining from her eyes. He too mourned for the loss of the once cheerful, spirited fox companion in his own way. Instead of tears, however, an ever growing hatred against his brother formed in his heart. He gripped the Tetsusaiga harder with each passing moment.  
  
He looked up, surprised, a few seconds later. He quickly got to his feet and began to glare from side to side; an old familiar scent had worked its way to his sensitive nose. A belligerent look rested upon his face.  
  
Kagome hadn't noticed his actions. Her eyes were too clouded, and her heart was both in rage and sorrow. She needed time to think, but there was no time! Sesshomaru MUST be stopped!!  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha said still looking in every direction at once, trying to get her attention. "InuYasha, I just can't-" she managed to squeak, but was interrupted by a low growl coming from his throat. "Kagome.." he said again, in a more desperate tone. His eyes were now fixed upon one location. A hut in the center of the village where the smell was strongest, ".he's here."  
  
As he spoke the words, two red-hellish eyes could be seen glowing from the inside of the hut. A half-second later, Sesshomaru burst through the top of the roof. Wood, splinters, and chips swirled and flied all around his body. A small, seemingly lifeless bundle was in his right hand.  
  
Kagome gasped when she saw what he was doing and how many shards he had. Holding a large shard he had stolen from the village in his left arm (the one with the human tissue), he squeezed it into his hand. Small drops of blood trickled to the ground where he had forced the fragment to pierce his skin and into his body. He closed his eyes and chuckled slightly. When he opened them again he felt stronger, the jewel piece had done its work well.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" She quickly got up to her feet, prepared an arrow, and aimed for the demon. When she saw what was in his other arm though, she froze. "Shi-shippou?" Shippou opened one of his eyes, hazily. ".Ka- go-me.?" He instantly fell unconscious again.  
  
The demon looked down at the two angered teammates, especially his younger brother. "Drop your weapons.now.." he sneered. InuYasha glared at him, holding on his sword tighter, now that he knew just what he was after. "Fat chance that'll happen! I'd rather use it to kick your sorry-!" Sesshomaru dangled Shippou in front of him dangerously, then let him fall out of his hand. The small kitsune moaned as he began to fall down to the ground far below. It made InuYasha stop in mid- sentence. Kagome let the loose arrow then ran. Sesshomaru dodged it with very little effort. He seemed to disappear, and reappear right below Shippou. He caught the young child just inches above the ground.  
  
"STOP!" he glared. Kagome froze in place. ".Let that be a lesson to you both. The next time, I will NOT catch him," Sesshomaru's cold eyes shimmered in the sun's fading light, "..now, drop your weapons."  
  
Kagome instantly let her bow fall to the ground beside her; her eyes remained glued to the child in his hand. InuYasha gave her a look, but still held his sword firmly. "InuYasha.?" his brother's voice was like that of a snake. "I REFUSE to hand over Tetsusaiga this easily!" he growled once more, "Sesshomaru. Every time we have met, you told me to keep my honor. Every single time! It means more to our family than anything else." He paused and looked Sesshomaru dead in the eye. His face was serious, "If we do not uphold our pride, then what, brother (it was the first time that InuYasha had ever said the word 'brother' to him), do we have left? And now that I am ready to show my loyalty to our family, you turn around and tell me to push it aside? To back down and give up without a fight?! Just like that?!? I will not dare commit such a thing.."  
  
His words took Sesshomaru by surprise. He stood there, paused, and contemplated what he had just said. Every word of it was true. He smirked a few seconds after. "Very well, little brother," he closed his eyes, "we will settle this your way, the correct way." He opened his eyes again. "Follow me." He turned and vanished, reappearing again several hundred yards away. He walked towards a deserted rocky field that stretched not far from the village.  
  
  
  
Kagome shook from head to toe. She had been so scared; so scared for Shippou's safety. She breathed deeply, then bent down and picked up her bow. InuYasha kept his eyes on Sesshomaru as he returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath. ~Thank God. Thank God he bought it~ He then looked down at Kagome. She was silently crying again. He started to rest a hand on her shoulder, but she shoved his hand away. "I'm fine!" she snapped, wiping some tears from her eyes. She stood up.  
  
InuYasha stepped back, a little hurt from her reaction, but he slowly understood. He turned and began to follow the demon's path. Kagome did the same.  
  
She began to speak again, after they had walked for a long while. "..I'm sorry," she said looking at the ground, trying to keep her body moving forward. InuYasha smiled slightly. He was relieved that she was feeling better, "No need to apologize." She continued in her sad tone, "It's all my fault, you know. I..I dropped my weapon, when I should've held my position. If it hadn't been for you, we probably would've been defenseless and killed along with Shippou," she winced, "I'm so, so sorry!" She began to cry again, this time from frustration.  
  
InuYasha smiled. He walked closer to her, and tried to calm her down, "It's ok, Kagome. It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong..heck, if you look at it this way, you were the braver one!" She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes, "Really?"  
  
He smiled even more and stopped walking. He placed both hands on her shoulder. "Really. You were willing to risk everything for the one you love," she brightened at his sudden kindness towards her, "..and that. That is worth a thousand times more than anything I did."  
  
She smiled, and gave him a large hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt the warmth of his beating heart. He was once again shocked, but he began to hug back. This time was more passionate than the last.  
  
"InuYasha.." she said looking at the direction of where Shippou had been carried off, the opposite direction of the setting sun. Her eyes closed. She knew that there was a possibility, now that Sesshomaru was so much stronger than ever before and now it was just the two of them fighting, that either of them would not make it through this battle. Now was the perfect time to tell him. ".InuYasha," she summed up all of her courage, ".I love you.."  
  
His heart skipped a beat, and she could feel it. She held her own breath, waiting for his response. He opened his mouth to say something: something that was perfect for this occasion- something that he had been saving for her since the day they met, ..but nothing came. Only air. He closed his mouth and looked down at her. Slowly, he tilted her head up, his gaze meeting hers. He bent down, and ever so gently, gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
She melted into his arms, the taste of his lips finally on hers, but somehow she felt unsure. ~He didn't say it.~ She thought, very saddened. ~He didn't say he loves me in return..~  
  
  
  
Smelling her sadness in large waves, InuYasha slowly pulled back on the kiss. He knew that he had made it all wrong. All of it wrong. Wrong, and there was no way that he could make it up. He tried to put on a happy smile for her. "Hey, we better catch up ..Sesshomaru was never the kind of person for patience." She nodded scarcely in agreement.  
  
The two semi-lovers walked side by side: towards their helpless friend, their uncertain destiny, and possibly,.their very doom.  
  
((A/N: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *runs around screaming* That was the BEST chapter I've EVER done!!! WHEEEEEEE!!!!! ^_^ *overexcited* Well, anyway. *sniffle* I hope you loved this one as much as I did. I gotta go! Ja matta ne! Review plez! I love to get them obviously! ^~)) 


	5. The Beginning of the End and the New Moo...

((A/N: Oh, jez! I'm sssooooo sorry every1 for the entirely too long wait, but I've been sick these past couple of days and haven't been about to think clearly! . Gomen! Please forgive! Anyway, this chapter is the beginning of the battle that happens with the group. What will happen next? Read and find out!^~))  
  
-Chapter five- ~The Beginning of the End and the New Moon~  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the uncountable stars that were beginning to form in the sky. He sat on a boulder in the middle of the rocky field, waiting for the two teammates to arrive. Why was it taking them so long? The nightly mists were thick, but not so much that one would have to strain his eye to see his way around.. He glanced down at the young fox demon that lay next to him. His wounds were healed, with the thanks of Tenseiga, but he was still weak and unconscious from the poison.  
  
It was so fortunate for him to have crossed Shippou back at the village. The child had literally given himself over when it challenged him in front of that old woman. Now he had such an easy way to control InuYasha.  
  
Why had he not done this earlier? The thought of his brother practically doing back-flips to save such a pathetic life was utterly unimaginable at the time. Perhaps that was also the reason why he had so easily agreed to fight InuYasha over the sword for honor, instead of ending him then and there.  
  
He smiled for one of the first times in months. This upcoming battle was to be glorious! Finally. Tetsusaiga...His demon blood quivered in anticipation. The silent victory plans were interrupted, however, when he began to see something coming towards the battlefield. He stood and welcomed with his evil smirk.  
  
  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha whispered. He stood in front so that she could not be seen, "make sure you are perfectly from sight and that you get Shippou outta there quick..got it?" She nodded and bent low to the ground, ready to do her absolute best in following his instructions.  
  
She didn't like the plan at all (it put InuYasha at extreme risk), but she knew that there was no point in trying to argue. His mind was set: he was going to fight Sesshomaru and he wasn't going to give up until his brother's blood had completely covered his sword.  
  
Kagome looked at him with all of her heart as he began to walk towards certain death. Her eyes nearly filled with tears once more, and she could feel her heart breaking again. 'No,' she wanted to say loudly, 'no, don't go! You'll be killed out there. Killed, and..and I will..die. My very soul would DIE if something happened to you.' But she could already see what he would do. He would just give her that face he made when he wanted her to be happy and continue towards battle. She closed her eyes and said a prayer. "Please be safe," she whispered, then picked up her bow once more and silently blended into the mists towards Shippou.  
  
  
  
"So, brother," Sesshomaru said, smiling down at InuYasha's approaching body, "where's that little wench that travels with you? Surely you do not believe that you can defeat me all by yourself?" InuYasha's hair covered his eyes. He slowly lifted his head and smirked at the older sibling, "She would just get in the way, don't you agree? Besides, I don't need HER to defeat you, Sesshomaru. You're not the only one among us with increased power."  
  
He slowly drew Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. The blade appeared broken and unusable for a slight moment, then transformed as InuYasha squeezed the handle tighter. "My, my," Sesshomaru said, the smiled fading, "Aren't we confident? Coming from a dead half-breed." InuYasha gave him the same glare, "Don't put that kindda crap on me! I came here to fight with Tetsusaiga, not my mouth!" ~I've got to get him fighting/distracted so Kagome can get Shippou. Otherwise, he'll smell her!~  
  
"Have it as you like, InuYasha," he said with the same icy voice, "I see no point in arguing. I shall slay you one way or the other. It makes no difference to me." InuYasha growled and aimed Tetsusaiga for his face, "We'll see about that! Arggghhh!!"  
  
  
  
The battle began. Sesshomaru dogged his blow and swerved to the right, kicking InuYasha in the back as he went higher into the air. ~D@mn, he's faster too?!~ InuYasha thought, his mind racing- not where it should be. All he could concentrate on (which was effecting his fighting), was Kagome.  
  
Had she really meant what she said about her true feelings for him? Did he really return her claims of love? Yes.. she did..and he did too. Their shared kiss told him no lies. Both had done their part in it. That kiss had not been a mere brushed touch and parting of the lips.It was more than enough proof for him. He smiled with a sort of renewed strength.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Sesshomaru sneered, sending his claws down upon his brother. It was blocked with the Tetsusaiga. InuYasha smiled wider holding the demon still, "Something you would have no clue about, Sesshomaru!" He swung the huge sword, and Sesshomaru jumped back a few paces, landing a slight distance away, "Oh? And what might that be?" InuYasha stared down at the ground, continuing to smile, "..love"  
  
  
  
Kagome had reached Shippou by that time. The small kitsune half opened one eye and rejoiced with happiness, "Ka-gome!!" He tried to get to his feet, but she warned him against it. "Oh, no, Shippou. Don't do that! You'll make your injuries worse. Here.." She gently scooped him up in one of her arms. He winced and whimpered from internal pain. He shivered slightly and was dripping in sweat. She took out her handkerchief and wiped his head, then checked him over for his cuts and bruises.  
  
Seeing that his wounds were healed, one way or the other, she reached into her pack that rested upon her shoulders. Thank the stars she had brought it and had restocked it with fresh antidotes that very morning! "Now, Shippou. I know this will taste far worse than you can imagine, but, you must take it." He drank the liquid slowly, tightening his eyes shut at the horrid flavor, then slowly opened them again. "Thank you, Kagome." She smiled down at the child as he rested in her arms.  
  
~Now to get Shippou outta here and help InuYasha.~ She thought as she turned in the opposite direction and ran towards the village, where she could let him stay and return to aide InuYasha. She could hear Sesshomaru and InuYasha's cadence battle cries, and the sound of sword and claw raging on echoed through the mists.  
  
~InuYasha.~ Kagome repeated his name in her mind. ~..why is it so hard for him to say that he loves me? Is it.because he doesn't? .Kikyo~ She thought back to that day when she had been under a spell and unable to move from the tree where Kikyo's soul gatherers pinned her. Kikyo and InuYasha had held each other so close. He had put his fingers through her hair, stated somehow that he still loved her, and then held her tighter.  
  
A tear managed to escape her eye. It landed on top of Shippou's head. "Kagome? Are you..alright?" She tried to put on a smiled. "N-nothing, Shippou-chan. I'm fine. Go back to sleep now and rest." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
~InuYasha~ She remembered their kiss. It had been her first real kiss with a boy, though InuYasha had no idea about it. ~Do you really love me that much?~ Kagome's mind raced on. Somehow in the sea of her memories, she came across the time he had held HER close- when Menomaru came ((for those of you that don't know, that's from the movie)). ~"I need you....Don't you understand?"~ His words repeated themselves in her thoughts. Somehow, she knew. InuYasha would tell her..in his own time. His love gave her wings beneath her feet, and she seemed to be flying back towards the village. ~I love you InuYasha. Only you~  
  
  
  
He could smell that she had left. ~Good~ InuYasha thought as his fighting abilities went to their usually high standards. He charged forward at the youkai, and missed slicing his check into two by a hair. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He quickly regained what balance he had lost and landed on a large rock. He looked down superiorly at his younger brother. InuYasha still held the sword- in a more experienced way, unlike all of the other times he had fought with him.  
  
Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru began to grin again. He chuckled softly, then let out a bellied laugh. InuYasha gave him a glared yet confused look in response, "What the he!l's so funny?" He growled. Sesshomaru looked up from his uncharacteristic laugh and looked InuYasha dead center in his eyes. "Fool," he spat, "have you no idea what tonight IS?!"  
  
His words took InuYasha by surprise. He suddenly remembered that there would be no moon tonight. How that fact EVER slipped his mind, he couldn't guess. He made a slight gasp when he could feel his body beginning to change. Sesshomaru laughed on as he watched his brother devolve into a full human..  
  
((A/N: ^_^ AAAAHHHHH!! Yet ANOTHER big cliffhanger, *sigh* oh well. T_T sorry guys! I just can't type any more tonight! Lol. Sick with a fried brain here..But, anyway. I promise I'll try my best to write more later. Next chap up a.s.a.p.!!)) 


	6. More than Words: For the Love of a Man

((A/N: Konichiwa! Hope you like this part in the story! ^_^ It's another one of my favs!))  
  
Chapter 6: More than Words: For the Love of a Man  
  
Kagome's chest pounded wildly. A feeling of darkness had overtaken her heart, and somehow she knew that something had gone terribly wrong. She stumbled and tripped time and time again as she raced from the village towards the battle- and her only love.  
  
She skidded to a halt in the mists when she saw InuYasha's face. She nearly cried out for joy that he had not been injured, but in the next split second, her keen eyes spotted the sight of black. His hair, eyes, claws, his ears. All had changed. "..InuYasha," she whispered fearfully, then looked up. It was true. There was not a trace of moon in the sky to be found.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru continued to chuckle at the younger sibling. How perfect! InuYasha in his most vulnerable weakest stage, and Sesshomaru at his best. Even if InuYasha did use the Wind Scar, he would just be able to dodge the attack. He laughed louder again.  
  
~How?~ InuYasha thought as he clutched his sword tighter. His brother was really starting to get on his last nerve, and now he had to figure out a new way to end him..and fast!  
  
  
  
Before he could think any further, Sesshomaru jumped off the boulder and swung his claws directly into his face. InuYasha held up the sword for protection and blocked the attack. "Feh! Little brother, if you even thought you had a slight chance of winning when you weren't human, you might as well throw that idea into the garbage now. You are hopelessly overpowered and outmatched." Sesshomaru grinned. InuYasha pushed him back and glared. "Well, I don't need my half demon part to kick your sorry hide!"  
  
Sesshomaru snickered, "Your ignorance really surprises me, InuYasha. You truly are a fool! If I were you, I'd at least have the courage to surrender now..while I was still in one piece."  
  
InuYasha's hair swayed lightly as he contemplated his words. ~Maybe he's right.~ His eyes narrowed and he stared into the ground. ~What's the point in fighting, if I know that I'm just going to loose..?~  
  
~NO, InuYasha!!!~  
  
~Huh?~ he looked up as Kagome's voice flooded into his mind. "Kagome?" ~I thought I told you to stay back at the village!?~  
  
Kagome was on a small cliff on the top of a hill that overlooked the battlefield. She was sitting on her legs with her hands together as if she were praying (a special technique that Kaede had taught her. It allowed Kagome to speak to someone directly into their head). A small stream of tears flowed down both of her checks. ~Yeah! RIGHT! As if I'm really going to just stay back and let you face this all alone? You've got to try a little harder than that to get rid of me, pal!~ She seemed rather upset that he wasn't all too thrilled to see her, but she quickly regained her concerned and sad expression.  
  
~InuYasha. Don't you dare quit on me now! All of this time, through all of the battles and hardships we've faced. You've never once let me quit or give up, even when it seemed completely hopeless to keep trying.~  
  
She thought back to the many times he had nagged at her. ~ "Don't you faint on me, you stupid girl!" "What is it now? Don't tell me you want to go HOME?" "If you think that I'm just gonna stand around here and let you get off the hook that easily, then you're sadly mistaken!" "We've still got more jewel shards to find!!"~ She looked at him, standing up with her hands still together. ~InuYasha, you have my love and strength. Don't ever forget that. I'm right here by your side..~  
  
He was breathless. She had taken him by total surprise with her words and bravery. ~Kagome..~ She smiled and quickly got her bow. ~Now, let's teach that jerk a lesson, k?~ InuYasha couldn't help but smile. ~Heh. You really are something special, you know it?~ He clutched his sword again and grinned. ~Let's do it!~  
  
"You can mumble to yourself all you want, InuYasha, but in the end I will slaughter you no matter how much you beg," Sesshomaru wailed, growing impatient. InuYasha smirked, "Well, that's the difference between us, Sesshomaru. I'm not you, a daydreamer!" He sneered, "Yes, InuYasha. Thank goodness you aren't me. But, I do believe it is YOU who is doing all of the daydreaming! Arggghhh!!" He lounged at InuYasha once more with force, and the two continued to battle.  
  
InuYasha swung his sword, missing again for the fifth time since they had begun again. It seemed like it was 10 times heavier now that he was human, and it was definitely harder to control when he was swinging. His brother smirked then brought his whip out for use. He slashed violently at InuYasha, but it was somehow miraculously blocked every time.  
  
"Give it up!" *hack!* InuYasha gritted his teeth at all of the weight, but sent him back again. *clang!* "Forget that!"  
  
Kagome swiftly found her arrows and took one out of the pouch. She knew that she could hit Sesshomaru with her sacred priestess' arrow, but it was a one shot opportunity. She would not get a second chance. He would've found the direction that the dart had originated and would've also traced her scent. She shook slightly and waited for the right instant to hit the shards in his temporary, human arm.  
  
  
  
As the fight grew more dangerous with each passing moment, InuYasha gradually lost his footing. He fell back at one particular blow and was ripped across the chest by Sesshomaru's whip before he had hit the ground. He slammed against the cold and hard rocks with wide, bare eyes. The Tetsusaiga was knocked out of his hands; it spun in the air, landing with a 'shing' in the dirt.  
  
InuYasha was unable to move, but he reached out for it with a hand none the less. Sesshomaru smiled as he landed in front of him. He picked up InuYasha's fallen sword with the human arm and gripped the hilt with unimaginable pleasure. "Tis a fine end for you. Don't you agree? Being slain by your own sword and its new, rightful owner? I've dreamed of this moment for so long.." He closed his eyes, letting the smell of death that entered his nostrils sink in, then opened them again. "Farewell, InuYasha." He raised Tetsusaiga slowly, about to make the final strike.  
  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kagome's hands worked faster than her eyes could see. It made him stop in his tracks. She prepared the arrow, and it glistened brightly with her tears. She pulled back as tightly as her bow would allow. "Don't you Touch HIM!!!" A powerful purplish fire, surrounded by all of her powers, love, energy, and hatred towards Sesshomaru, formed around the arrow. She yelled loudly as she let it fly.  
  
Sesshomaru was only able to look in the direction of the arrow, just as it hit him in the shoulder. His entire left arm was blown off into bits.  
  
((A/N: Aw, so cool! Heh. Kinda, icky though, but it was the only way to get rid of that bad arm of his! Well, I gotta be going. More chapters coming REALLY soon! Ja matta ne!)) 


	7. I Could Never Say GoodBye

((A/N: Well, I've finally taken the time to put up the newest chapter! Horra! Horray! ^_^ Enjoy! WARNING: Very sad and sweet chapter! Tissues recommended! ^_^;;)) Chapter 7: ~I Could Never Say Good-Bye~  
  
"InuYasha!" Immediately after she had let go of her hold, Kagome jumped up. She ran to the edge of the cliff and skidded with her foot (bow still in hand) along its edge until she had reached the ground.  
  
"That little wench." Sesshomaru took one look at where his arm was supposed to be and was mesmerized. He had watched as his left arm had been shattered into tiny pieces and the huge shard (that had fused from the many jewel fragments inside of his demon body) fell to the ground next to the remains' bloody mess. He had felt no pain when the arrow hit, the arm was merely 'borrowed' to begin with.  
  
Kagome reached the hanyou's side. "Are you alright?" She didn't wait for his response before she began to check over his body a million times.  
  
"How? She's only a pathetic human? How could she have damaged me like this?" Sesshomaru growled the words deep in his throat as he clenched his only fist. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became and the more his blood boiled with rage. How could he, the most powerful dog demon of his time, have his entire plans of ruling destroyed by such a feeble being?!  
  
When she was satisfied that he wasn't seriously injured, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Oh thank goodness you're okay." She began to cry again. InuYasha smiled slightly and hugged her back. They both behaved as if danger were a thousand miles away.  
  
"Hey. Hey," he said warmly, trying to get her to calm down, "Everything's alright. Heh. Stop acting so stupid. You know I'd never let Sesshomaru beat me, right? Remember the plan?"  
  
She eased back and made a slight laugh as she wiped away her tears. "I believe I forgot about that a LONG time ago." InuYasha smiled wider and got onto his feet. He then took her hands and helped her up as well. They both stared at each other happily.  
"Kagome..I.." he looked down to get his nerve. As he looked up his eyes changed from love to unimaginable fear. He gasped. "Kagome! Look out!!!" Every muscle he had froze as he watched her turn to meet the gaze of Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. His entire body began to shake as he looked down again and saw his brother's hand extending through her back. He remembered the excruciating pain he had felt when Sesshomaru had stuck his hand through his own body.  
  
Sesshomaru felt the warmth of sweet, sweet revenge enter him as he quickly jerked his hand out of Kagome and saw the look on his brother's pale face. "Heh." He watched as she fell onto the ground, her blood staining the cold earth. InuYasha's world crashed before his eyes. "Ka..gome.." he whispered, the words barely able to pass his lips.  
  
"Serves her for denting the arm." He shook his hand slightly and let the crimson liquid land and stain Kagome's previously flawless hair. "Sesshomaru." InuYasha whispered again as he looked up from her body to Sesshomaru's pleased face. He could feel the pain of his heart and the sting of his blood boiling through his veins.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!" InuYasha screamed in his face and fell to his knees by Kagome's side. He knew that he was crying (and crying hard), but he paid no heed to it whatsoever. As gently as he could, mindful of where his claws extended, he moved Kagome's fragile and still bleeding body closer to his.  
  
She seemed to know that her remaining time was short. She only wanted to feel his body against her. Feel his warm strength and love for her..at least one last time. She used a part of her remaining energy to move her hand to clutch his beautiful red kimono. Kagome wanted to tell him (express to him) all the warm, tender feelings that she had. Only "Inu..Yasha." managed to escape in her raspy breath.  
  
It was more than he could stand, to hear her beautiful voice sound like that. He jammed his eyes shut and moved her hand to his face. Kagome looked on at the expression he was showing. She was unsure, and wondered if her eyes were already beginning to fail her, when she saw the tears flow like a brook down his cheeks. "InuYasha..why.." she gulped and was determined to continue breathing, "..are you..crying?"  
  
He looked up into her chocolate flavored eyes, her pale face, and blood stained hair. A knot that had never formed in his life until that moment, appeared in his throat. He couldn't speak, yet knew that somehow he HAD to tell her. Tell her how (from the very first night they had met) she had changed and brightened his entire world. Everyday spent with her seemed like a walk in the clouds..a very breathtaking dream. She was his life, his other half, his soul partner. He took a deep breath and somehow managed to find what he so desperately sought. "Kagome.please..please don't leave me....I have always..lov- "  
  
Sesshomaru had grown literally sick, watching InuYasha propose such an emotional feat..espeacially for a human no less. "I've. Had. ENOUGH!" he cut unmercifully with his whip into InuYasha's backside. InuYasha gasped in pain and in the process, dropped Kagome's weak hand.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in fear for her beloved. She shouldn't have. A terrible aching stab was inflicted upon her from her racing heart. More blood came out of her at a fast pace. She winced in pain and drew back.  
InuYasha's brother looked at the two, covered with blood, then landed several feet away. "Spare me, InuYasha, of your boring nuisance. I've grown weary of the trashy way you tend to try to 'uphold' our family's honor. You don't even deserve to be a hanyou! The demon blood that had been so graciously given to you is worth so much more! I cannot believe you would waste such time on a completely worthless human. It seems as though Father's bad taste has carried on. I am disgraced to call you my half-brother." He sighed in a weary manner. "No matter. It seems as though I shall have the sword, whether you like it or not, and once I DO have it, I will rid myself of your incompetent and vagabond existence."  
  
InuYasha's mind was a thousand miles from Sesshomaru's threatening words. His voice now seemed like mindless babble. All thought was bent on the remembrance of Kagome. The first time they had met, when she had given him the Tetsusaiga, that night at the temple with Nezuna, when Kikyo had been brought back, when Sesshomaru had attacked, their first true love embrace when he had tried to banish her to her own time, when she came back..and all the many wonderful times they had spent together.  
Kagome had had about as much as she could take of Sesshomaru's speech. It made her so cross that he was going to try to hurt the one thing that she had cherished in life, InuYasha, after she was gone. There would be nothing she could do to prevent it. Most of all..it made her scared and sad. A tear rolled down her cheek, onto the ground, and into her huge puddle of blood that lay next to her. Slowly, slowly she took the last remaining ounce of her strength and reached for his kimono once more. The feeling of death was taking her little by little.  
  
Kagome squeezed his kimono once more. "Inu-" she whimpered sacredly. His fond memories were pushed aside when he finally realized what was happening with each passing second. It snapped him back into reality, and when he smelled the scent of death upon her, he wanted to choke. He cried heavily again and clenched his fist. "Inuyasha," she said in a whispered and pleading voice, "please..please hold me. Just one last time,..in your arms? Please. I want to die in the arms..of the..man I love."  
  
He gasped at such a brave, honorable request. Kagome's words had never touched him more deeply than what she had just spoken right then. He wanted to kiss her, tell her that it was going to be okay, though he knew that he would never be able to see her again..and he did.  
  
They kissed so deeply, both not having any doubts about the other's feelings. Kagome took in a deep breath. "Do you love me?" she asked through the kiss. He could do nothing except nod. He silently prayed that that moment could last forever.  
  
She was the first to break away. A horrible stab that stretched across her chest signaled that her time to depart was drawing too near. She held onto his kimono tighter, and he hugged her back as deeply as he could. She was not going to die all alone. "InuYaSH-aaaaaaa." She closed her eyes as the last remains of air escaped her mouth to finish his name. Her body went limp and fell loosely into his arms.  
  
"No. NNNNNoooooooo!!!" InuYasha screamed, somehow in the back of his mind thinking that she was merely asleep. She didn't move. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed out to the world, letting everyone know all of his sorrow, grief, and heartache. He bent down slightly and held her head against his. He cried into her dirty, blood stained hair. "Why.why did it-it have to come.to this?"  
All that had been taken away from him had happened in less than a day. "She didn't..deserve to die." He growled/barked deep inside of his throat. It was a sound that no one had ever heard him make. "I'll KILL you!" He turned around and saw Sesshomaru trying to take the Tetsusaiga from the ground. He had been doing this as soon as he had been able to detect her scent of death.  
  
"You B@$T@RD!!!!" InuYasha ran faster than he had ever done in his life. He felt a new kind of power deep within him, Kagome's love. She would be avenged!  
  
((A/N: ^_^ YEAH! COOL totally awesome chapter, ne? heh. I LOVE it! Well, I gotta go. PROMISE! *raises two fingers in Girl Scout- like fashion* Next chappie up A.S.A.P. Probably sometime during this extended weekend. ~Inu. and Sesshy. Fight! Kagome turns into a hanyou!~ Stay tuned and don't you even DARE leave before you've touch that review button! MUAHAHAHA! Oh the power of being an author!)) 


	8. For the Love of Kagome

((A/N: Ok. Phew! I've taken my dear sweet time writing this, haven't I? Lol. Well, the wait's no longer folks! Yes, that's right. This is the action packed, brother-fighting scenes! Personally, I think I might come back l8er on and work on the fighting scenes a little more (I kinda feel like it's a bit rushed), but other than that, it's one of the best ones so far!! Hope you enjoy it! ^~ ))  
  
Chapter 8: ~For the Love of Kagome~  
  
"Finally. I was wondering when this fight would start again." Sesshomaru said as he looked out of the corner of his eye. He smirked evilly as he dodged a punch that came from his brother. It forced him away from the heavily sought blade's side. "You've been fuck!ng with the bull, Sesshomaru!!" InuYasha's pace was unmatchable- tears flew right and left from his eyes in a mad daze. He didn't notice them at all, nor would've cared in the least bit if he had, "Now prepare for the horns! Oh, I'll give you a fight, alright! One that you'll never forget!"  
  
He growled in that strange way once more. "This one's for all of the innocent villagers you've slaughtered!" His new speed aided him as he swiftly stomped and mashed down on one of his feet. Sesshomaru growled, but had no time whatsoever as InuYasha made another move. "And this is for causing all of my pain and sorrow." His hand shot up to Sesshomaru's head; he jerked his silver mane forcefully. "And THIS!!!..this one's For KA-GO-ME!!!" With his other hand, he smacked Sesshomaru true and clear across the lip in pure revulsion.  
  
The mighty demon's eyes grew wide. He was sent hurtling towards the ground and caused a tremendous crater where he fell- he did not get up for some time.  
  
It seemed almost bizarre that InuYasha had such strength within him, though in his supposedly "weak" human appearance. An endless supply of tears flew down his checks and he couldn't stop the ceaseless ache he felt deep within his heart. Part of him felt so incomplete. ~Kago- kagome~ One large tear brimmed and fell into the dirt.  
  
Was she really gone? He looked back to where her body had....and held his breath. WHAT?!? GONE?! His heart raced. She couldn't have moved on her own, unless.. no ..she was.. "Kagome?!!" he called out in desperation, "Kagome!!!!!"  
  
"Why can't you accept the fact that she's dead? You'll meet her soon enough.. in the world of the departed." Sesshomaru had finally regained himself and appeared directly behind InuYasha. He stood so close; his icy, almost lifeless breath made the hairs on his neck prickle. "Shouldn't have turned your back on me. Now, you'll see the importance of being wary as to your opponent's every move. If there's one thing I can accomplish by being an older brother, it'll be teaching you your mistakes." InuYasha turned around so that they were face to face.  
  
He couldn't recall much from the next few seconds in the battle. It all happened far too quickly. To his current human eyes, it appeared that Sesshomaru had just glared for the longest time; though far much more damage than just a hurtful stare had occurred. Four sharp claws had found their way into his body.. and out through his back. When Sesshomaru retracted the bloodily-stained nails, he winced. "Heh. First lesson in pain, little brother." InuYasha fell to his knees. "And there's several more in store for you," Sesshomaru shook the liquid red water off slightly, "I just hope that your filthy, dirty HUMAN blood won't stain permanently.."  
  
"D@mn you," InuYasha muttered as he got onto his feet without showing any signs of pain in his punctured chest, "You just have a love for prolonging the inevitable of death, don't you?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this, "I seem to recall one other who has that same motive." The blood that had trickled down from InuYasha's wounds had made a puddle. His feet began to slide slightly.  
"INU-YASHA!" both brothers looked up at the sudden scream that came from nearby. Another one followed shortly after, more ear-piercing than the last, "SESSHOMARU!!!" InuYasha's eyes widened. An arrow laded sharply behind Sesshomaru, barely missing his brother's head. He finally realized why Kagome wasn't where she should have been.  
  
Shippou looked on in horror with a bandaged Kaede at his side. She prepared another arrow onto her bow as the kitsune began to cry uncontrollably. "InuYasha! You're bleeding!" he sniffled, "And Kagome.." his gaze went down to her body.  
  
The poor child had quickly recovered from his injuries and had left the village with the old woman. They carefully made their way towards Kagome's body that still lay on the ground. Because of the heavy mists, they had assumed she had become unconscious, but when the two carried her to a safer distance, they finally realized the truth about their fallen comrade.  
  
"No. Kagome.." sniffle, ". mother.." Shippou hugged her sorrowfully and cried onto her shoulder. Even Kaede felt her eyes water. It showed. Her hands shook slightly and it caused her to release the arrow too early. This time it actually did slight damage. The arrow's tip grazed Sesshomaru's right shoulder and made a small gash. Sesshomaru growled in frustration.  
  
InuYasha looked up at them and yelled, "Kaede! Shippou! Get outta here! You're distracting me, and plus, you could get hurt. I can handle 'Him'." Kaede refused, "Nay, Inu-Yasha. Do not be so stubborn. Ye are receiving our aide, whether ye want it or not. We're not moving!"  
  
"So, all of you are in this? Trying to avenge the life of your friend?" Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Kaede. She took a step back in surprise.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" InuYasha ran towards them.  
  
The demon glared at her in anger. "Didn't I kill you once already, hag?" He motioned closer towards her.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha repeated louder; he desperately forced his legs to move faster.  
  
As Kaede tried to get another arrow, he cruelly grabbed her by the throat with a chuckle, "Heh. Just like last time isn't it, old woman? This time I'll make sure you die."  
  
Somewhere in the midst of all the tumult and danger, Shippou had snapped. The feelings of sadness and loss inside of himself had been pushed exceedingly over their limit. His entire body began to shake; darkness began to take over him like the swift shadow of the night sky, coming just as the last light and hope of day fails. The whole world slowly went black in his eyes and mind. His full demon body finally began to tap into the hidden powers that lay sleeping deep within him; his body blazed with a bluish flame. He rose onto his feet, then into the air itself.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the kitsune child begin towards him, his feet walked on the air. He let go of his hold on Kaede and paid no attention as she moved far to the side. He kept his cold eyes on Shippou, "If I had known that killing that worthless girl would've brought out this kind of power in all of you, I would've killed her long ago."  
  
Shippou's eyes were glazed over; he didn't hear a word that Sesshomaru had just said, as all of his subconscious thought was focused on destroying him. Gently, he lifted an outspread hand. "Fox..fire." he whispered. The fiery blast the emitted from his hand was truly that of a full demon. It stunned everyone, especially Sesshomaru.  
  
It was then that InuYasha noticed: something was dreadfully wrong with Tenseiga. As the mountainous roar of flames coming from Shippou's small body continued to dispense, the Tenseiga remained unmoved. Sesshomaru had moved his arm in front of his face and focused and energy-like ball around his body to try to defend himself. Tenseiga refused to protect its master in the least. He roared in anger as he felt the heat begin to slip through his demon shield and his energy decline drastically. His eyes grew red; he knew that the only way to defeat the foes at this point was in his truest form.  
  
"He's changing!" InuYasha tried to yell in warning over the riot. Shippou's fire began to grow meek, as most of it had already been emitted and it was as powerful as raindrops now. When it stopped, so did his strength. He gently fell onto the ground. "Shippou!" InuYasha ran and scooped him into his arms just as a thundering earthquake shook the ground beneath his feet. He turned around to find that Sesshomaru was now taller than a two story house, his every step made tremors. The enormous dog barked and charged forth. "You'll not have Shippou too, you d@mn animal!" He unexpectedly charged to meet Sesshomaru head on. As he neared, InuYasha simply ducked and ran underneath his large body.  
  
He reached Kaede's side and looked back. "Here. Take Shippou, and make a break." The kitsune-child was placed hastily into her arms. "But Inu- Yasha!" He growled angrily, "Just do it! You can help me by not helping me. Understand?!" She hesitated, then sighed and carried out his orders. He watched them leave for only a moment before looking back towards his brother. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
Sesshomaru was less than five feet from Kagome's body; he was sniffing her heavily.  
  
"Keep away from her!!!" InuYasha jerked Tetsusaiga from the ground and rushed as much as his frail, human body was able to tolerate. The wounds in his chest had still bled throughout the fight, as they did even now. Tetsusaiga transformed radiantly in his hand, however, not only did he find it to be extremely heavy once again, he also realized that he would not be able to hold it for much longer- if his body would not stop releasing the blood like it did.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned, showing his two rows of sharp, pointed teeth. "I've never noticed before.. she smells so.. delectable. I am curious to know if she TASTES that well also.." He glanced back behind him and saw the look that was given from his brother, then turned his glance back at Kagome. He opened his mouth and prepared to crunch her head between his jaws just to make him angrier.  
  
Inuyasha knew something had to be done fast. His body was giving out and if he didn't hurry, Sesshomaru would do the unthinkable. Tears brimmed in his eyes at the thought. With a somewhat last effort he screamed, "I thought I told you to STAY AWAY!!!" and threw the sword hard into his back- his jaws were inches away and about to clamp. Sesshomaru yelped in pain and moved around in a baffled stage and tried desperately to remove the hurtful object.  
  
InuYasha rushed towards the earsplitting canine. He managed to clutch a handful of the hairs at his leg, which enabled him to climb onto his back though Sesshomaru was still thrashed about wildly. Blood gushed from their open wounds and fell upon everywhere and everything. InuYasha reached the Tetsusaiga and held onto the hilt of the sword as best as he could. His brother screeched at the next pulling motion he made. He slammed into the side of a cliff in hopes that he would be rid of the flee-like person upon his backside. It worked. InuYasha lost his balance and fell from his brother's body, caring Tetsusaiga with him. He landed with no energy left onto the ground as the beast hissed angrily in pain.  
  
Sesshomaru saw his opportunity. As InuYasha fell onto the ground, he turned and pounced upon his brother. He pinned him down with his large paw and grinned. InuYasha's eyes grew wide; his body was being crushed, and he found it impossible to breath. He screamed loudly in pain. Sesshomaru grinned in sheer ecstasy. "Heh. Heh. Heeeeh. So, InuYasha. You're finally mine. I could kill you now if I wished, or.," his evil teeth glinted as he smiled, "I could torture you like the worthless, human-rag-doll you are. All you have to do, or admit rather, is that you are truly the scum or the earth, the lowest of the low. Only then will I give you a quick death."  
  
"You.. you've got to be. joking," InuYasha replied through closed eyes and gritting teeth. The red eyes of the demon narrowed in anger, "Me? Submit.. to the.. king of all rubbish? Heh.. that'll be the.. day, won't it.. Sesshomaru?" InuYasha screamed out as the pressure upon his body increased two fold. "Fool!" he spat in response. He pushed his paw down as much as he was able, "You audacious, stubborn, human fool! When will you learn?! Peasants, never ought to challenge the clout of their betters. Another lesson your useless, female friend should've taught you."  
  
Through pain and grime and insult, InuYasha felt the heat of his blood rage. He couldn't take much more. Suddenly, his heart pumped faster.. and faster.. and faster, until the very beat of his heart could be seen. ((like from the first episode and episode thirteen? And so on and so forth? Just so you know what I'm talking about)) Sesshomaru lifted his paw from a sharp heated sting he felt. InuYasha's body was as hot as an open fire and glowed red.  
  
"What?!" he roared in astonishment, "His body is.." InuYasha still held the sword in one of his hands. His eyes flared, giving a look that signaled death. He calmly (and unrealistically slowly) got up onto his feet again, walking ever closer towards his brother.  
  
Once upon a story ago, the very same rock-strewn battleground they fought on had at one time been a beautiful flowing river. However, the heavy mists that were released into the air each and every night were now the only real proof left of this. The beds of the waters had long since resided into a deep pit of nothingness. Tens of hundreds of very small bush-like plants had swiftly scattered and taken over the field; they immediately had drained the last remains of water left underneath the ground and lay as dry as dust. As InuYasha walked nearer, his scorching foot made an error by briefly touching the root of one of the plants. Sparks flew. Instantly a chain reaction took place. Soon, a wall of fire was spread throughout the ground behind him, illuminating his body in an even more brilliant red.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped back in bewilderment; the unexpected act surprised even himself. He looked at his moved limb and growled for being so low as to fear this half breed of a brother. But it could not have been helped. He had never seen InuYasha so menacing; NO one, in fact, had seen him so ferocious. He was carrying himself in a way that was not of InuYasha. It was as if he were a lifeless zombie, .a bloodthirsty zombie.  
  
Sesshomaru snarled in threat as he kept dragging closer towards him. Saliva, from the foam at his mouth, flew ubiquitously. Everything it came in contact with ate away with a sizzling sound, as if the fluid were made from acid. As it touched InuYasha's shoulder, the warm saliva began to evaporate into the air as green gas. InuYasha's body was red hot (if not already beyond the boiling temperature). He was unaffected, his pace unchanged.  
  
When he finally was in sword range, he stopped and took Tetsusaiga with both hands, placing it in front of himself. He didn't speak, he didn't blink, he barely breathed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and spoke in a growl, "So. This is the final round, is it?" InuYasha gripped the sword tighter in response. "I see," Sesshomaru tapped his claws against the ground, "let us end this then. No more play." His eyes glinted, "Though, I must reiterate: You have such a goal as to stay alive. A pity it has to be in vain!!"  
  
He lunged forward with a roar, his paw and razor claws arched first in front of him. InuYasha remained in place, but his red eyes glanced in a hundred places before Sesshomaru had even gotten close. "DIE InuYasha!"  
  
Somewhere in the few seconds before Sesshomaru reached him, InuYasha felt something come alive in his sword, just as he felt new life within himself. Tetsusaiga was trying to tell him something. Relying on his sword and instinct towards its unpredictable nature, he went along with the feelings that were coming into his hands and body. He didn't realize exactly what they were at first (it was like the first time he had used the Wind Scar), but he did what his heart commanded and shouted words that came into his mind from the sword. Then he realized what those feelings and emotions were. It was Kagome. Her beauty, her shine, her smile, her love, her death, and the knowing that somehow she could and would return, that he MUST win this fight and stay alive, came to be. The Tetsusaiga pulsed and he knew that it was time to swing.  
  
"Gun'youken no Koikokoro!!!"  
  
The lustrous brick color surrounding InuYasha's body surged in all of its maleficent power and glory, into the Tetsusaiga, and then blasted out in that one swing. Sesshomaru saw the intensity of this new raid of strength and knew instantly that he would be unable to oppose its oncoming damage; he bellowed in the final moment as his body collided head on with the new attack "Arrrggghhhh!!!!".  
  
It was over, all over. The battle of brother against brother had finally resided, InuYasha the victor.  
  
InuYasha blinked as his vision gradually became normal again instead of the blood red sights he had been experiencing. He looked at his sword, and it seemed to smile in satisfaction that he was finally able to truly use its ultimate, unknown potential. He then turned to Sesshomaru. His humanoid body lay on the slightly burning ground, hissing. InuYasha took a few steps closer until he was looking directly down upon him.  
  
"Don't try to fool me, Sesshomaru. You're alive, and I can smell it. now get up." He stuck Tetsusaiga firmly into the ground and placed both hands onto the hilt for support. His wounds were healed, but the loss of blood and strength was unquestionably great. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to look at him; they still bared pressing hatred, "It seems, Brother, that I have no strength left now for movement." "Really? Wonder why?" the tone of InuYasha's voice was more of a statement than a question, but nevertheless, Sesshomaru went on.  
  
"Yes!" his snake-like voice spat, "I question that myself. YOU- oh you- the worthless half-breed, you had no right to receive such a phenomenal gift as Tetsusaiga in the first place, and yet- Father left it to you. YOU, the dirty blooded hanyou, was actually fated to defeat me. And YOU- the one person who remains that is biologically related to me- I wish no longer to live knowing that you exist! Kill me now, or be named a coward!"  
  
"You're right!" InuYasha angrily jolted Tetsusaiga from the ground and swung precisely at Sesshomaru's neck line; he stopped only inches away. Sesshomaru growled at still being alive. "Go on with it!" he snarled.  
  
"No." InuYasha pulled back his sword and it untransformed. "WHAT?!" Sesshomaru tried to sit up, failed, and landed back onto the ground with a thud. He closed his eyes in anger and eagerly listened for his explanation. "No, Sesshomaru. Though by all accounts, I shouldn't have hesitated for even a second at killing you. You've killed many innocents, nearly destroyed two of my friends, and.. Kagome too. If nothing else, SHE is worth the ripping of your demon neck. But no! I have something even better planned for you. I'm going to let you live!" his eyes glared, "Live, knowing two things: I have won, and Tetsusaiga is mine alone. Try and return in hopes of killing me or my loved ones, and I'll make you scream for death before your true end. I defeated you once, don't think I cannot do it once again."  
  
Mesmerized by his words, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and for the first time, felt unable to reply. He looked up at InuYasha- knowing it would be his last time. InuYasha's eyes told that he stood by every word. Sesshomaru's eyes lowered in true defeat. He sighed. "As you wish, Brother. I stand-..lay conquered." His body shimmered slightly and disappeared from InuYasha's sight like a patch of old nightmare that had faded away, remaining an overcomed challenge of the past.  
  
((Aw. . Okay, okay. I know I promised that Kagome x InuYasha would be in this chappie, but I'm tired and this chapter is NINE PAGES LONG anyway! Cut me some slack, and I promise that that's the next chapter soon to come. By the way, I got the name for InuYasha's newest and ultimate attack from this online Japanese-English, English-Japanese dictionary. I'm not sure if I put it in the correct order, but I like it the way it is! Blah! Don't sue me! And it's MY attack. Ask me first if you want to use it in ur story. I'll say YES anyway!  
  
[koikokoro] (n) one's love/awakening of love [gun'youken] (n) war dog  
  
It's supposed to mean: "The War Dog's Awakening of Love" And one last thing be4 I go: I put in the Shippou looking cool part for my sister. Heh. He's her fav. character. ^_^;; )) 


	9. A Hanyou's Mourning A Hanyou's Blood

((Gee. ^^;; I haven't been updating my stories in forever. *sighs* What are you guys still reading my stupid little fic for? It can't be THAT good...? *blink blink*))  
  
~Chapter 9~  
Towards the Light of a New Beginning  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" a voice appeared to be shouting from the periphery of the field. A moment later, Kaede emerged from her cloaked priestess position with Shippou lying closely next to her. Kaede may have been old- and now indeed she was, but what the elderly lady lacked in true physical strength, she made up with her extraordinary cleverness. She had created a shielded barrier around both of their bodies so that she could be permitted to continue to watch the fight without the risk of harm and to not further distract InuYasha.  
  
After recovering the kitsune back into her arms, she stood and ran up to meet him with a relieved, wrinkled smile. However, when she was close enough and the crackling fires along the field finally showed his face, her velocity dwindled and eventually came to a complete stop altogether. "Inu-. Yasha?"  
  
He had fallen hard to his knees (subsequently to his brother's release) half in sorrow, half from sheer lack of strength to endure even the simplest task of upholding his own body. He found himself too weak now to produce the tears he so desperately wanted and deserved to cry.. so he continued to sit there, wishing that he could simply remain in that one corner till' the end of his lonely days.  
  
Kaede opened her mouth to try to say comforting words, yet nothing seemed to be enough to pacify the pains he was going through. She had seen it in him before- on the day he had learned of Kikyo's fall; however, this time she knew that it was a larger knife that pierced into his left side. There wasn't a single thing that could be done, she knew this well. He would forever be in mourning; no other woman would ever be able to feel the lashing flames and wrath of his outspoken lips.. feel their gratifying sweetness wrapped tightly in a kiss. Kaede let him have his moment as an awkward stillness filled the burnt air around them.  
  
It was Shippou who first broke the hushed silence. His eyes slowly fluttered open from the darkness only for him to only gaze at the black dust and smoke. "Wha- what happened?" his memory eventually came back to him along with the awareness of Sesshomaru's disappearance and InuYasha's wounds. "Ah! InuYasha!" He jumped out of Kaede's arms. As he tugged on the bottom of one of the red, blood covered kimono sleeves, he whimpered sentence after sentence and plea after plea in concern. Veils of black, dirty hair covered the hanyou's face and all the more worrying Shippou of his condition.  
  
"InuYasha?" he had started to cry slightly while continuing to pull, "InuYasha, stop being so stubborn! ..Please say something! ..How long have I been asleep? Where did Sesshomaru go? Answer me!" Kaede sighed. She knew that the hanyou wasn't capable nor had he the desire to converse in the least. She would have to be the one to tell of the night's happenings.  
  
"Stay ye hand, child," she called in a soft tune, "and your worries as well." Shippou turned and looked at her as she continued, "Our nightmare of the foul demon monster has ended for now. That is all ye need to know. InuYasha has been through a lot this evening. Show him the respect he deserves. He has suffered so much.. and gained so little for the profit of our safety.." After her words, she moved to look in the opposite direction and hung her head low.  
  
Shippou was mesmerized. He averted his eyes with a look of guilt. "She's right.." then slowly let go of the sleeve. "InuYasha.. I'm sorry."  
  
At that time, an old familiar jumping noise was heard as a tiny flea landed on a rock at InuYasha's left knee. The small being began to speak up for attention. "Lord InuYasha?" Miyoga smiled when he turned his head. "Mi. Miyoga?"  
  
"Yes, me Lord! It is I, and might I say very happy to see that you are all right! I watched the entire battle from the sidelines. You really showed your brother what for this time Lord-"  
  
InuYasha cut Miyoga off as he yelled loudly and slammed his fist hard into the ground. The gravel-like surface cracked and crumbled at his force. All words were oppressed, and all were silent, save for Miyoga who fell back in fear. Shippou continued to stay at the hanyou's side incase he needed support. "InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha lifted his head to glare hatefully at Miyoga's shaking body. "I'm 'all right' you say?... I'm 'all right'! How can I be all right when the one I love is dead!!? Dead! There she lies- upon that cold asphalt. s-she reeks of blood and death!!" A dreadful silence came over them all before he spoke again. The hanyou's voice was uncanny and different from his normal tone. "Do you fools not understand? The other half of my very soul is.. is.. gone. Gone. Forever." ~The soul that I gained back.. after Kikyo's destruction.. the one that took me over fifty years to recover, I've lost it all over again.~  
  
And with that last thought, he finally found enough heartache and barrenness inside of himself to substitute as his strength. He began to cry. The melody of his tears chimed a sad tune into the dirt; it threatened to make him collapse. Shippou caught him just as he began to fall forward. "Ah! InuYasha!"  
  
But the hanyou continued to weep, and weep wholly without holding anything back. If the entire world had been watching and mocking him for his weakness and emotions towards a woman, he wouldn't have cared. The others could only stare and show their sympathy and compassion for him, but even still; with their comfort and support, InuYasha's tears flowed. The scenario continued like that for what seemed like days. Pages upon pages could be written about how much he grieved for Kagome; however, this story does have an end. We have yet to see that while in total loss, the world can change for a single person.. if they want it badly enough.  
  
Miyoga gave a sad sigh, "I'm very sorry, Master, that you must suffer through this bereavement.. I was.. probably too hasty in my actions to consider what it cost you. Though, I suppose the major factor of my eagerness lies in the fact that the Lady Kagome is not fully gone."  
  
"WHAT?!" InuYasha's eyes grew. In an instant Miyoga's head was between his thumb and index finger. "Explain yourself! Oh, if this is some sort of sick lie, I swear your head'll be-"  
  
"No, no! I speak only the truth! The young beauty still remains in this world, if only by the grace of a hair. If indeed you still lack my word, look upon your breast!"  
  
InuYasha glanced down. It was the same kimono, though heavily tainted with blood. "Enough games, you d@mned little infesting pest! I don't see anything."  
  
"Take a closer look, Master... Er, to your neck perhaps this time?"  
  
It was then that the hanyou saw the enchanted necklace around him. The purple and wooden beads only brought back more painful, sweet memories. "So?" he said squeezing the flea tighter, "It's the same old rosary that I've always had.. after Kagome arrived anyway."  
  
"SO-" reiterated Miyoga, "do you not see the connection? Who do you think controls that necklace? Who do you think was the only one who could send you to the ground with a single command? Who do you think controls it even now? If Kagome were truly demised, the necklace's spell would've been removed, and the necklace itself would've vanished."  
  
InuYasha's eyes went wide, and he dropped Miyoga. He wearily got to his feet "Kagome!!"  
  
"InuYasha, you shouldn't move!" both Kaede and Shippou's efforts were useless. The hanyou had already gone to her side. He hovered over her body, but in an instant later paid for his foolish movements. On his knees he came once again; he eventually allowed himself to gaze into her ill-looking face. ~She's so pale~ He thought to himself. ~Could she really be alive?~  
  
While the others were running over to his side, a sudden verse came into the hanyou's mind. It was haphazardly picked, a chanced recollection in a raging sea of other endless thoughts. A verse that had come from one of Kagome's stupid books that she had always lugged around.. in that huge magical backpack of hers.. by William Shakespeare. It was of love and tragedy, much of what he felt as he stared down at the curves of Kagome's gentle face. He had never really appeared to pay much attention when Kagome would read. although, secretly, her words would always pacify his soul as he would sit on top of a tree and listen as her soft voice read to Shippou.  
  
"Death.." he whispered from his lips, "lies on her.. like an untimely frost. Upon the sweetest flower of all the field." InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "..and of all the world." He added in his own remorse.  
  
"Me Lord!" Miyoga said, leaping onto the hanyou's shoulder, "Me Lord, quick! Before it's too late!" InuYasha gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about? Before what's too late?"  
  
Miyoga jumped up and down with wild enthusiasm, his voice rushed. "She's alive but only by the blessing of a sliver from the Shikkon Jewel. I had my doubts, but eventually when I realized that your rosary still held I knew that my suspicions were true! Without knowing it, Kagome was born with the Jewel inside of her body. Without knowing it, a small fraction still remains there. You must give her some of your blood so that the shard will react. It will give her the strength that she needs to live again."  
  
His eyes seemed to only look more confused. "And what does my blood have to do with anything?"  
  
"Tell me, how do you feel right now?" InuYasha let out a low growl from his throat. "I feel like a regular spring daisy, how the he!l am I supposed to feel?" The half dog demon quickly snatched Miyoga and squeezed. "I'm not in the mood to play some stupid games. I want answers, and I want them now. This is Kagome's life or death we're calmly talking about here!"  
  
"C-calmly?!" Miyoga choked, only to be squashed even more. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you." InuYasha's hold softened just enough for the flea to breathe. "Lord InuYasha, the point I was trying to make earlier. You are a half breed and yet, look at yourself now, on this night of the new moon." InuYasha slowly looked himself over. "I believe that you are now experiencing something that has always been thought impossible. With the exception of most of your physical hanyou characteristics, you have regained your hanyou strength. I believe that, because you care so deeply for Kagome, your blood has now been tested to well over its limits. Your ultimate, inner strength has come forward.. your love for Kagome. Yet, there is more to this than meets the eye."  
  
"Lord InuYasha, your hanyou blood has many, many unimaginable qualities; above all else, it can heal your body at an extremely rapid rate. I have asked you for your blood to spare Kagome's life. This is how it all fits in to plan. The jewel shard deep inside her will absorb your blood, and use its power to combine with your hanyou abilities. Kagome's body will.. change for the better."  
  
"Change?"  
  
"Yes. I know that this is hard to swallow, but in order to save her, Kagome must have some of your blood to" Miyoga paused, "alter hers. Once the jewel shard begins to take effect, Kagome's body will become a hanyou. And, as with all hanyous, her body will begin to repair and heal itself."  
  
"Are you out of your tiny, little f*cking flea mind?!" InuYasha squeezed tighter once more. "I won't do it! I won't allow Kagome to go through the rest of her life the same way that I have had to live mine.." he closed his eyes as rage mixed in with tears.  
  
"Then, what are you suggesting? That you let her die?" Miyoga broke free. He landed on a rock, looking back.  
  
".No.." InuYasha took a deep breath. His salty tears of frustration soon subsided as he gazed back at the lifelessness of Kagome's face. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago their lips had met for the first time.. He didn't want that to be their last.  
  
"..I suppose I have no other choice then?"  
  
Eventually his arms enfolded around the maiden's cold and stiffened body. His dark bands of hair created a deep veil across his face, concealing only part of the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. His voice gently revealed the quivering sounds emitting from deep in his throat as a result of his shaken mind and body.  
  
"For you.. K-Kagome."  
  
A quivering, uncertain hand reached across to one of his open wounds, became drenched in his deep crimson blood, and slowly moved downward towards Kagome's chest. His breath failed him while his heartbeat rested as a lump in the back of his throat. Could this really work? 


	10. Awoken

Chapter Ten:   
~Awoken~  
  
  
In the pit of darkness  
  
The low thumping sound of a heart, barely existing now, yielded a faint glow due to the power of a Shikkon shard. The seemingly petty sliver, no larger than a speck of dust, revealed to be a truly majestic gift.   
  
Dark crimson/ blackish blood ever so slowly seeped through Kagome's bloodstream.. like a snake slithering upon its belly. The instant it breached Kagome's heart, it seized the shard and coiled itself around the luminous purple.   
  
In that instant a battle of powers collided with one another, seeking dominance over the young woman's supple heart. Purple and crimson clashed in a furious war that seemed to last for ages; however, in reality, all of this was occurring within the fraction of a few seconds.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha's hand persistently rested upon Kagome's breast. He stared deep down into her face with hope and eagerness as the seconds rolled by one by one, and continued to roll and continued. and yet still lingered on.   
  
Eventually, the hope he held began to dwindle. It shifted into a state of worry. Then, that worry soon turned into fear; and as the seconds continued still, that fear slowly began to feed a burning emotion of hatred. Hatred for Kagome's absence, hatred for Miyoga and the others, hatred even for himself. His eyes narrowed as the fear ate away at his patience and began to kindle that ever growing, burning flame deep within him.  
  
The hanyou snarled. His eyes brutally changed from their blackish human hue into a deep bright red. The fear and hate within him were slowly providing him with the strength he needed. He abruptly and swiftly stood. The sudden lack in support caused Kagome's body to fall limply onto the ground like a lifeless doll.  
  
At the very sight of this, InuYasha's eyes narrowed into fine slits. His palms tightened, bringing his fingers into a tight ball. His claws dug deeply into his skin. Yes, his claws. For at this particular moment, the hanyou could no longer be called by that title. The previously black locks that adorned him now shed its darker color in exchange for streaks of silver. His blood threatened to boil; wounds and gashes that he had obtained during his previous battle now began to rapidly close. His pearly white fangs thickened and grew longer, sharper as the hatred fed him.-He was becoming a full demon.  
  
  
"Me Lord!" cried Miyoga at the sight of the hideous transformation.  
  
"Be quiet, fool!" A retorted scream was spat from InuYasha's lips. He half way turned his body to look down at the small flea. His eyes were narrow and his body gave off an ominous red aura. "YOU! You shall be the first one to die." InuYasha then glanced up towards Kaede and Shippou. The old woman stood in front of the kitsune child protectively; they trembled while gazing into his red, hateful eyes of flame. "And then the old woman and child nextâ€|. If Kagome cannot live, then I see no point in keeping the ones that allowed her to die in the first place to live."   
  
His menacing glare returned down to Miyoga, who was quivering now from fear. "And Sesshomaru shall die too. He above all!.And I shall slay him not by the power of my father's sword-" the demon's arm arched up into the air, large claws poised and ready to make that first death blow, "-but by the force of my OWN TWO HANDS!" His hands swung down fiercely, aimed directly for Miyoga and the others. InuYasha let out a wild scream like that of a mountain cat. "AAAARRGGGHHHH!!"  
  
***  
  
~InuYasha!!~ The dead maiden's body suddenly gasped for air.  
  
Somewhere in the back of Kagome's mind, a single thought registered. She drew upon the power of the jewel shard knowing only one thing- that she MUST live! That single act was enough to cause the hanyou's blood to override the jewel's dominance; in that very moment it plunged deeply into the shard.   
  
Almost instantly afterwards, a new form of power began to surge through Kagome's veins. The maiden's heart pumped the same blood as that of a hanyou; the new blood cells that were dispatched attached themselves along Kagome's old cells then eventually took each one over. Her entire body began to glow like an enormous lighthouse. She slowly began to float upwards into the air from all of the power coursing through her veins.  
  
***  
  
The demon stopped abruptly as a small gasping sound emitted from where Kagome's body lay. His bright red eyes widened, and he turned around as quickly as he was able. Just as quickly, InuYasha was forced to lift his arms in front of his face to shield his eyes. He bared a fang and allowed a small hiss to escape him as a blinding white light shot out from Kagome.  
  
Miyoga fell back against the rock on which he had stood. "This light!" he lifted three tiny arms to protect his vision as well. "You see, my Lord InuYasha!! I told you that it would work!"  
  
But InuYasha did not reply. He could only stare in wonder as Kagome's body began to pulse from her renewed heartbeat and to glow from both her priestess and demon power.   
  
***  
  
Her pulsating body began to tilt upright in conjunction to her ascending. She seemed to 'stand' upon the air itself and face InuYasha. Without warning, Kagome's arms extended outwards as if she were a living puppet.   
  
The radiating white light suddenly seemed to grow stronger. Whiteness seemed to swallow the maiden's silhouette, the tips of her soft, black locks abruptly beginning to shed off their dark hue as well as the blood that had been soaked in.  
  
But the main wonder occurred when her human characteristics began to diminish with the shedding of her hair color. Her ears seemed to shrink away, and silvery white dog ears began to form atop her head. Two of Kagome's front teeth began to grow slightly larger and thicker into fangs. Her fingernails performed something of the same action; they grew longer, thicker, and deadly sharp at the ends.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha, demon though he had slowly become, found himself swallowing hard. His mind raced, his heart pounded within his chest, and his entire body shook as the miracle that had been foretold by Miyoga played out before his very eyes.  
  
The purity emitting from Kagome's body was enough to make his demon body shiver in fear; however, his inner soul, his core being felt relentless joy and wonder.  
  
***  
  
"InuYasha," the word spilled from her lips in a firm and healthy voice. Her strength was returning with every new beat of her heart. Kagome opened her eyes and gazed towards her beloved. The world around her seemed somewhat different than what she had been used to, but she barely (if at all) heeded the newness. Because of the light that surrounded her, everything else seemed to be in pitch blackness. She concentrated solely on the format of InuYasha's body.  
  
As she did so, with the intentions of InuYasha's blood fulfilled, the white glow suddenly shot out in a final show of radiance. White sparks emitted from the outlines of her body and sprinkled in a small shower. Her body began to descend towards the ground where the sparks fell.   
  
***  
  
A small whimper/ cry like sound escaped InuYasha's lips. His red eyes diminished from their ominous color, and two round yellow circles could be seen mixed with small salty tears. "Kagome!!"  
  
He ran to her. Like hand to glove did Kagome so perfectly and gently fall into InuYasha's arms. The hanyou went to his knees against the ground and held her tightly to his chest. "Oh Kagome," his voice was chocked. He cradled her soft body gently against his own, holding her with a gentle firmness for fear that she would suddenly disappear. His bangs shielded his eyes, but it was quite obvious that he was crying from the wet droplets that fell onto Kagome's still bloodied clothing.  
  
The maiden he held within his arms slowly lifted her head, placed a hand wearily upon InuYasha's cheek, and looked up into his softly tearing face. "..Iâ€| I'm sorry.. InuYasha." At her words InuYasha immediately looked down at her in shock.  
  
As if in recognition to the confusion upon his face, Kagome smiled. "I'm sorryâ€|. for worrying you." Her thumb gently caressed his cheek, and she continued to gaze endlessly into his eyes.  
  
InuYasha's jaw dropped somewhat. He could not believe her selflessness. "You idiot!" he yelled, holding onto her tighter. His eyes squeezed shut, cutting off a few tears for them to trickle down his cheek. "â€|.you idiot," he said a second time, his voice at a very gentle whisper now. "You almost die.. and youâ€|. You tell me that." Kagome continued to smile; her hand continued to caress his face.  
  
The young couple stayed in each other's embrace for a long time. The fires that had been created slowly began to fade along with all of the other heartbreaks of the past night, making way for the ever approaching dawn. 

  



	11. “What’s Happened to Me?”

((Kora! ^-^ I just wanted to say that this chappie is dedicated to all of my loyal fans out there. Thank you all so very, very much for reviewing my story! *hugs* It really encourages me on my down days, those days when my brain is all *BLAH* and I can't think of anything kind of days. Sometimes I even look at the reviews to see if anyone had any suggestions for the story. Once again, I am greatly honored to be entertaining such fine people. *bows*  
  
So... *winks* this is for all of you devoted fans out there! ^_~ Give yourselves a round of applause!))  
  
Chapter Eleven: "What's Happened to Me?"  
  
The rays of the sun rising over the distant hills pierced through the darkness that had consumed the past night. A small zephyr blew across the field, sending ash and debris to be scattered amongst the remaining dead plant life.  
  
Shippou gave a relieved smile and disobediently ran past Kaede towards the embracing couple. "Kagome!!!" he squealed in that familiar excited tone of voice. The kitsune vaulted into the air and landed right beside them in another instant. "Kagome!" he repeated her name from excitement and for recognition. He could barely see her due to InuYasha cuddling her so tightly against him; he couldn't tell if she had heard him or not.  
  
"Ah! Shippou-chan!" Kagome eventually turned her head and gazed with a smile towards her fox-child companion.  
  
Shippou stood firm in his spot. His eyes blinked several times in amazement, his usually unstoppable mouth suddenly at a loss for words. It had been the maiden's two beautiful eyes that had put him in a trace; where two brown eyes should have been, two golden yellow orbs now lay. The kitsune's mouth hung open slightly.  
  
Kagome continued to smile, though now she lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Shippou-chan, what's the matter?" she moved an arm from InuYasha's chest and reached out to him, "Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
A hand containing long, sharp, and deadly claws seemed to shoot out, in search of him, through Shippou's child eyes. Kagome or not, his body suddenly tensed. Instinctively, he began to move to the side of the oncoming claws.  
  
And not a moment too soon. While he shifted quickly to move out of the way, the maiden's claws managed to barely graze the side of Shippou's left cheek. The kitsune gave a small gasp. His eyes grew wide once more. Time seemed frozen for a brief moment, as if waiting for him to exhale. He swiftly landed a foot or more away from Kagome's hand.  
  
"Shippou..?" Kagome seemed even more puzzled as to why he had moved away from her embrace. When her eyes turned to look at him, she inhaled sharply in a gasp. Blood was trickling at a steady flow down the young child's cheek to his chin. A drop or two now fell upon the dry ground to be immediately soaked up by the parched soil. Though her nails had scarcely come across, it had been enough to cleanly cut his skin.  
  
And that was when she realized it. "M.. my nails," she slowly held up two shaking hands, for now she had begun to quiver in bewilderment and worry, "..no.... they....they aren't nails. Can't be.... they're long like.. like.... InuYasha's." She turned her head upwards to meet InuYasha's gaze as she spoke his name.  
  
Kagome's entire body began to shake. She quivered in horror as she gazed deeply into InuYasha's mirror-like eyes..... only to see an image of a complete stranger. "I-Inu..Y-Yasha.." her voice trembled. In his eyes she could see the composition of a young woman. A woman with long silver locks. A woman with fangs for teeth. A woman with long, sharpened claws and canine-like ears. A woman.... With golden eyes that matched his own.  
  
"InuYasha.... What.... What's happened to me?!"  
  
The hanyou felt his bowls turn inside out. He felt sick all over, his hands becoming clammy and his own body trembling now. "Kagome.." the word came out as a feeble whisper. With that one question, he felt his entire world come crashing down. The tremble in her voice; the quiver of her frail body; but, worst of all..... worst of all, the look she gave him. That look might as well have been a rusty dagger sent into his gut. It was killing him inside. As she continued to gaze into his eyes, he knew that he had failed her, and that was more than anything that he could take.  
  
"Kagome, I-" the hanyou was cut off short by the small voice of the flea, Miyoga.  
  
"Lady, Kagome!" Miyoga's voice rang out merrily as if there were nothing wrong. InuYasha slowly closed his mouth, almost comforted by the fact that he no longer had the right to speak. "I'm so relieved to see that you're alive!! For a moment there, I thought that we had truly lost.." he slowly glanced from left to right, taking notice of the two solemn faces before him, "..you."  
  
The flea gazed up into Kagome's eyes; but, the maiden seemed to have paid little or no regards to the tiny being that had disrupted the conversation. Her eyes were fixed upon InuYasha's, the look upon her face an unmoving, confused, worried and frightened, and unknowing expression. InuYasha continued to stare right back at her, also paying little heed to the small flea man. His face yielded a look of guilt, worry, and helplessness.  
  
Miyoga saw the exchange of expression in their gazes. He gave a small sweatdrop from uneasiness but knew deep down that it was his duty to inform the twenty-first century girl about her new feudal era, demon- like modifications. The flea then hastily pounced. He hopped along until he had reached Kagome's leg then began to leap up and down in order to get her attention and avert her eyes from InuYasha's.  
  
"Kagome! Milady, I believe I speak on behalf of us all when I say that we are very relieved and very fortunate to have you with us once again. When we thought you may have slipped past our grasp and into the next world, we were all grieved.... none more so than our beloved Lord InuYasha. He above all grieved and mourned over your death."  
  
The white hared maiden turned her gaze back towards the hanyou. "..InuYasha.." she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
The small flea continued. "And so, milady, when I told him of a way to save you.." Miyoga looked down and sighed shamefully, "he was all too eager to listen.."  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha interrupted, "I would have done anything to save you- even if it meant sacrificing my own life for yours!" The hanyou's eyes narrowed, "Don't you get it?! You stupid girl!!!" he moved forward and abruptly took her hand in his. Within another instant he had forcefully pulled the maiden into his arms in a deep embrace. Miyoga leapt to the side to keep from being crushed by the couple.  
  
The white haired hanyou woman gasped somewhat at the unexpected move. However, when she found herself facing the comfort and sanctuary of his chest, when his warmth surrounded her, when his entire essence alerted the rest of her new canine senses- his scent filling her nose, his heart beat tingling her ears, his breath sending goosebumps along her skin, when all of this was occurring within that single moment.... She knew that this was right where she was supposed to be. She had forced herself to return from the dead to be reunited with this one man, and it was with him where she would remain.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes and remained quiet for some time, his body silently shaking against hers in gentle yet powerful terms. "..you stupid girl...." he whispered gently into her new dog ears, "....I love you...." His eyes opened, but instead of gazing at the woman in his arms, he stared out into space. Time had stopped for him. He didn't care if anybody was watching, at that moment he didn't care if he was thought weak, he didn't even care if Kagome rejected....  
  
He knew this emotion from long ago; back from when Kikyo had taught him. Just because it had remained dormant in his heart did not mean that it was not there. And he had failed Kikyo, he had failed Kagome and allowed her to almost die once, he had failed her in the fact that she was now a hanyou and that she would have to suffer through a life just like his own..... but he would NOT fail her now!  
  
"Kagome," he ran his fingers through her long and silken white locks. "..I know that I'm no good when it comes t.... to showing my affections all the time," his eyes narrowed softly again, "and I know that I sometimes get too tempered. I'm prideful, a jerk, a selfish pig, and a stubborn @ss to say the least, but..... but...."  
  
Her eyes became moist, and Kagome found herself gripping onto his kimono tightly. "InuYasha.." She tucked back her dog ears surprisingly then squeezed her eyes tightly against one another.  
  
"..What's.... what's going to happen to me?" she whispered after a while had past.  
  
"I don't know.." InuYasha gazed up into the morning sky, watching as a flock of geese flew above his head. He was trying to hide the slight pain within his eyes. Kagome had unknowingly gripped him so tightly that it had sent her claws into his skin.  
  
"I don't know...." He held onto her tighter before briefly kissing her forehead. 


	12. Away From Me

((Hey-lo everybody! How's it going? ..wow.. it's been sssssooooo long since I've updated, hasn't it? ; eh-heh-heh.... Well, I do apologize for keeping everyone in such suspense. I've been getting tons and tons of reviews from all of you, and I know how much you love the story. Just know that I have a lot going on right now. However, I'll try my very best to be a more diligent writer. Check in with my story every now and then to see if I've updated. Wuv you all!!))  
  
Chapter 12: Away From Me  
  
Kagome sighed. Taking off her dried-blood stained green and white school uniform, she carelessly tossed the garments aside and slowly stepped into the warm bath that awaited her. "Mmm.." she inhaled some of the steamy air that had surrounded the room as she leaned backwards against the back of the tub.  
  
The eyelashes of her soft, dreamy caramel orbs batted gently against one another whilst she steadily recollected all of the events of that day. It had happened so fast, like a freight train smacking as hard as it possibly could directly into her life, without warning, without care, without any regards as to the damage it inflicted.. and it pressured her still. She slipped a finger into the water and drew softly in a slow circular motion as the steam continued to rise all around her.  
  
flashback  
  
Two figures abruptly emerged from the depths of the well, the last bit of purple enchantment slowly fading away below them into darkness once more. Kagome lifted her head and gazed into the face of the man cradling her body so protectively in his arms. "InuYasha," her voice was a gentle and quiet whisper, "you didn't have to carry me, you know. I could have managed to return home on my own just fine."  
  
The hanyou gave her a smug smirk then glanced forward once again. "You think that, eh? ....well, let's just say that I'm not too fond of the idea of you falling flat on your face from exhaustion.. because then I'd get this big ole' lecture from Shippou about how I should be more responsible and whatnot." He glanced at her once more, now taking the time to look into her new eyes. Her eyes seemed to hypnotize him in a way that nothing else could. He softly whispered in the darkness of the room surrounding the well, "....they're nice, your new looks.... I think they're growing on me."  
  
Kagome's golden orbs seemed to sparkle, and she flashed him a loving, grateful smile. InuYasha smiled back ever so slightly in return, lifting one finger to gently caress her cheek with his knuckle.  
  
After a moment or so, Kagome whispered once more. "I think I can stand now."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded, still smiling. "M-hm."  
  
"Alright then. Have it your way." InuYasha slowly set her down upon her own two feet and would not let her move until he was satisfied that she was steady. He placed a hand upon her back. "I want to see you walk to the steps and back on your own before we go any further," his voice firm in a type of command, 'don't even think about arguing with me' kind of tone.  
  
Kagome sighed. When would he learn to trust her judgment? She reluctantly took a few paces forward and walked towards the steps that led up from the well. Her eyes closed, her white ears tucked back, and a confident smile on her face, she now turned and began to walk back towards the man clad in red.  
  
"See, InuYasha," she stated in a mock-scolding type of voice, "I told you that I could-" her words were abruptly cut off as her left foot unexpectedly failed her. Kagome's body wobbled then went forward, her eyes opening immediately in shock. Here she was about to plummet to the cold, hard ground below.... She was caught in the strong arms of InuYasha.  
  
It took her a moment to register that he had caught her. Kagome slowly lifted her head from his chest. Their eyes met then locked onto one another then- she gazing endlessly at him, he gazing just as intently right back. It was in that silent moment that Kagome knew. She knew that he would always be there for her, not just to catch her when she fell but for so much more.  
  
"..InuYasha.." the word was like a kiss. "InuYasha.." the word became a kiss.  
  
end flashback  
  
Kagome smiled softly to herself. Perhaps not all of the day had been a completely terrible experience. She wished that that moment could have lasted forever- simply staying in InuYasha's hold, feeling as his lips caressed her own in that passionate kiss for an eternity. The young hanyou maiden sighed to herself then lifted an arm onto the tub's side to prop her head up. But, then again, all things must draw to an end eventually.  
  
flashback  
  
A small gasp coming from the top of the stairs and the entrance to the well's shrine sent the couple flinging out of their moment in paradise and back into reality.  
  
"InuYasha? And my sister? Kissing?! ....well, about time you two finally-"  
  
"Sota!" Kagome's shrill voice rang out in a non-too-happy cry.  
  
Sota gasped once more. As InuYasha turned around to face the small boy, Kagome's full body came into view. There Kagome was. It was his sister, it was her same face, same clothes though heavily stained in blood (he had seen her clothing at a much more horrid state than that), but her ears.. and her fangs.. and her yellow eyes.  
  
"Ka.. Kagome you.... You look just like InuYasha"  
  
It took a moment for her to realize and finally understand the meaning behind her brother's actions. For a moment, she had actually forgotten about her new appearances.  
  
Heh.. I guess that's what being with InuYasha does to me. When I'm with him, nothing else seems to matter as much, and I can forget and just be myself. Kagome thought quietly to herself.  
  
"Oh.. yeah.. the ears." She briefly touched and tweaked one of the soft dog ears that adorned her head then slowly glanced down in a somewhat ashamed manner.  
  
InuYasha looked down and gazed into Kagome's face. A thin frown of guilt grazed upon his lips. He knew that this would not be the last time she would gaze down at the dirt beneath her, as if she belonged there. She was only feeling the pain at a minute level. He had felt those hardships all of his life; he knew what it was she would have to face.  
  
And then suddenly, Kagome lifted her eyes, that same old happy smile washing all over her. She laughed a bit while gazing into her brother's face.  
  
"Hmm.. nothing gets past you does it, Sota?"  
  
The small boy gave a small smile, scratching the back of his head. "Heh heh. Guess you're right." Sota opened up the mini shrine's doors all the way, allowing the sunlight to fully enter the room.  
  
"Um.. well.." Sota began as he turned around somewhat from the shrine and the well, "you two should come up to the house now. Dinner's ready.... and Mom and Grandpa are waiting." He began to walk away from the couple, towards the house.  
  
Kagome gave a small sigh, How am I going to explain THIS one? then began to walk towards her home as well. She was suddenly halted by a hand clasping her own. "Hm?" she briefly glanced down then gazed upward again, "InuYasha?"  
  
He was silent and seemed as though he did not want to move. His bangs created a small veil over his eyes in the warm sunlight coming down upon them, preventing Kagome from reading his facial features.  
  
"InuYasha?" she repeated a bit softer this time.  
  
He held onto her hand tighter. "Whatever happens.." his voice was low yet surprisingly gentle, "..just know that.... I'm right here." He turned and gazed into her eyes. "Kagome"  
  
The white haired maiden smiled then nodded, "Mm" and the two began to make their way up the stairs together.  
  
At the dinner table all was quiet. The family sat: Kagome's mother and grandfather at either end of the table, Kagome and InuYasha next to one another, and Sota sitting opposite of them. They each ate their meal silently with their chopsticks, all too afraid to speak just exactly what it was that rested on their mind. The only noise besides the occasional sipping of tea and crunching of a few pickles was the steady ticking of a small clock that rested in the room.  
  
Finally, Kagome's mother broke the silence. She looked up hopefully with a smile, "Would anyone care for some dessert? I just baked a pie this afternoon." Famous for her meals, but even more famous for her perfected desserts, no one could resist Mrs. Higurashi's offer. She smiled, scooting her chair back before getting up to fix everyone a slice.  
  
Sota sat up in his chair and smiled happily towards Kagome. "Hey, sis! Guess what?"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome looked up at him as she took a final bite from her rice bowl and finished her meal.  
  
"At recess this boy, Kuro from my science class, we all dared him to eat a bug, and you know what?"  
  
"What?" Kagome couldn't help but smile at the excitement she saw in her brother's eyes.  
  
"He ATE it!"  
  
She laughed a bit, sweatdroping. "And you are telling this to me right after I just finished dinner because WHY?"  
  
"Oh, no reason.." Sota said. He sat back down in his chair, a smug smirk written all over his face due to the expression of his sister.  
  
Kagome's mother set down a small plate in front of her son. "Now, now Sota. Don't tease your sister like that.... especially after she's just gotten back from such a big journey."  
  
It was then that she gave Kagome a look, followed shortly by everyone else at the table except for InuYasha. They began to scrutinize the details of her new appearance as if she had the world's biggest mole upon her face. The table suddenly became very silent once again.  
  
Kagome gazed down at her pie, fork in hand. She eyed the pie as if it were the most fascinating thing imaginable. She could feel their eyes, their deep stares wandering along her new features questioningly, and she had to focus all of her attention and energy on one solitary thing to try to avoid thinking about her (already) discriminating future.  
  
As the family continued to gaze in upon her, Kagome could feel her skin begin to perspire, her heartbeat quicken, and her breath becoming more heavy by the second. The worst part about it all was due to Kagome's new sensitive hearing; she could now hear herself breathing deeper and feel her pulse run like a raging storm. Her grip on her fork tightened drastically. She gave an almost inaudible whimper as she closed her eyes and tucked her white ears back against her silver locks in both frustration and embarrassment.  
  
InuYasha's ears perked up at the small whimper coming from his side. He immediately stopped from wolfing down his own pie slice to glance towards Kagome. The hanyou maiden's eyes were closed together, and her ears were tucked back flat against her head. The expression upon her face said it all. He knew that look, and oh.. how he knew it so well. It was the look of humiliation, sadness, and helplessness.  
  
A painful feeling shot through his heart as he gazed into her lovely face. Both sadness and anger overwhelmed him, the anger eating away and taking predominance over the remorse. The hanyou's hand quickly balled up into a mighty fist. He stood up from his seat, the chair making a loud moan as it quickly skidded back against the floor. "No," he glared towards all at the table save for Kagome. "I might have had to suffer, I might have to deal with a brother who thinks me weak, but under NO circumstance will Kagome have to go through any of that bullsh!t due to the way she looks.." his eyes lowered briefly, "..especially not because of me."  
  
"Inu..Yasha?" Kagome glanced up at him with a questioning look of her own.  
  
The hanyou's golden orbs lifted, immediately glaring once more towards the company present. He growled softly as he continued, "Just because she's hanyou now doesn't mean that she's any different.... She doesn't have a dmned handicap or anything, and I won't take anyone looking at her like that!" InuYasha pointed back towards the silver haired maiden. "Kagome is the most honest, loyal, beautiful, caring, smart, and kindest person I know. By no means does she deserve this!"  
  
"InuYasha" Kagome's voice demanded his attention as she stood from the table. The hanyou turned around from where he stood. However, to everyone's dismay, he was met with anything but a cheerful look from the maiden.  
  
SMACK  
  
The hanyou's eyes widened in shock, as did the others at the table.... except for Kagome, who glared at him with a most displeased expression.  
  
InuYasha managed to regain his balance from the unexpected blow, placing a hand upon his now throbbing cheek before looking back at Kagome with anx expression of bewilderment. "K-Kagome?" he started, confusion and hurt in his voice.  
  
"InuYasha, they are my family.. and.. and even though they're quirky at times.... it gives you no reason to yell at them!" Water began to gather in her eyes as Kagome's hurtful gaze began to develop into a sad expression. "We're all trying to adjust to this.." her eyes met the ground "and I don't blame them for what they've done.... After all.... I'm a.. a bit different now."  
  
As quickly as the pained tone had come, it went. InuYasha let a small growl escape him. He took a footstep or two towards the silver haired maiden then gripped her shoulders, giving her a small shake so that she was now looking at him firmly with her golden orbs. "Kagome. This is all bullsh!t!! I've seen this a million times before. Just because they're your family, doesn't mean that you can let them walk all over you like that! You have to take a stand."  
  
She quickly slapped his hands away from her shoulders, growling back at him with the same inferno. "And just because your brother hates your hanyou guts, doesn't automatically mean that my family's the same way!! I know what you're trying to do, InuYasha, you're trying to help me.. but right now, I don't need it."  
  
"What you NEED is a reality check!" the hanyou snapped back, clenching a fist, getting angrier and angrier by the moment. "I saw you just then.. I SAW the look in your eyes! You were hurt, now just admit it, Dmmit!!"  
  
Kagome glared hatefully. "InuYasha.... SIT!!"  
  
The prayer beads dangling from the hanyou's neck gave that all too familiar gleam, and but a moment later, InuYasha's face met that of the kitchen floor. Kagome seized her opportunity. She fled from the room as quickly as possible, tears streaming from her yellow eyes.  
  
end flashback  
  
Kagome sighed once more. She was glad that she had decided to take the bath; it was already beginning to calm her mind and spirit. Leaning back once more, she closed her eyes and inhaled more steam. "And so ends the first day of my.. hanyou life. I wonder what tomorrow will bring? ....hm?"  
  
She glanced upwards at the ceiling. Though it was brief and somewhat muffled, her new dog ears were just able to pick up the faint sound of something touching the roof. She listened intently for a few more seconds, but no other sounds were rendered.  
  
"Hm. It was just the wind, I guess." And with that, she returned to relaxing in the warm bath once again.   
  
InuYasha glanced out into space. Sitting upon the rooftop just above the room Kagome was in, he quietly guarded over her. One wrist rested atop of a propped up knee while his other hand rested upon the opposite outstretched leg.  
  
The hanyou's mind raced, several images from the occurrences of that day flashing in his mind's eye. He sighed and shifted his weight upon the roof into another more comfortable position. He closed his eyes, ears tucking back almost automatically against his mane of silvery- white hair.  
  
"Why?" was the only murmur that managed to part from his lips. "Why does everything always have to mess up?"  
  
He sighed then glanced upwards towards the stars and heavens above. "At least.." he started then paused for a few seconds, "....as long as Kagome's alive and well.. that's all I could hope for."  
  
Two stars, a pair that were so close together that they almost appeared as one, seemed to suddenly sparkle and light up, catching his attention. A faint smile came across his lips. "All's not lost, though..... I'll find a way to return Kagome back to normal.... I'll use the Sacred Jewel." The smile slowly faded until a frown had fully taken its place. "..even if it means giving up my chances of ever becoming a full fledged demon."  
  
His right hand clenched together into a fist. "I'll do it for you, ....Kagome. 


End file.
